


Perhaps, I might be a little soft for you

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys, changlix is there at the end, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Woojin finds Chan fast asleep at the dining table once again.





	Perhaps, I might be a little soft for you

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to one of my friends who is a beautiful stay

when woojin walked into the kitchen, chan was fast asleep at the table leaning his head on his arm beside his laptop. 

woojin just sighed. not out of annoyance, but he sighed at how chan was once again fallen asleep over his laptop. at least a few times when woojin came over to visit, chan was asleep somewhere in the apartment working on a song. it wasn’t the best position to fall asleep in, so woojin got a little worried when chan would fall asleep in random places.

chan’s laptop beeped a couple times, as a warning it was going flat, so woojin saved the current song he was working on and went to plug it in for him.

“channie, wake up” woojin spoke, shaking the younger one’s shoulder.

“huh?” chan sat up, eyes still closed.

“let’s go to your room”.

“okay” he spoke softly, immediately latching onto woojin’s waist once he was standing up.

woojin took chan under his arm as chan rested his head on the other’s shoulder, and the pair headed straight to the bedroom. curling into each other once they both get under the covers.

felix, chan’s roommate, not long got home after the older pair fell asleep, but he wasn’t alone. changbin was with him, felix’s crush, not that anyone knew that (although it was quite obvious they both liked each other).

felix and changbin both looked at the pair curled up with each other and both just let out a soft ‘aw’ at the sight.

“i want someone to do that with” felix sighed.

“you’ve got me”.

felix’s heart definitely missed a beat when the older said that.


End file.
